


The only Heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you

by maevesdarling



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: (...) It was late. She had already gone to bed when someone knocked on the door. Aegeus lifted his head, startled by the sudden noise, his long tail flicking from side to side.Their eyes met and Gerri knew exactly what her daemon was thinking."Let them in." He purred softly (...)Roman/Gerri daemon AU
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The only Heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first work in this fandom and it's nowhere near perfect but I felt like the fandom needed something nice today.
> 
> Also I wrote this to overcome my writer's block and haven't wrote anything in like half a year so if I do write more please know that it'll be better than this. I'm not a native speaker so I apologise for any spelling mistakes. 
> 
> A short guide to everyone's daemons (note: not all of these characters appear in this story!):
> 
> Kendall - Dachshund - Saoirse  
> Logan - Bald Eagle - Ignatia  
> Roman - Hyena - Oriana  
> Shiv - Fox - Roan  
> Tom - Chinchilla - Bryony  
> Greg - chameleon - Nydia  
> Connor - parakeet - Caoimhe (pron. Quee-va)  
> Stewy - snake - Serena  
> Gerri - ocelot - Aegeus  
> Marcia - panther - Durant  
> Tabitha - cat  
> Rhea - badger  
> Willa - Butterfly

It was late. She had already gone to bed when someone knocked on the door. Aegeus lifted his head, startled by the sudden noise, his long tail flicking from side to side. 

Their eyes met and Gerri knew exactly what her daemon was thinking.

"Let them in." He purred softly, resting his round head on the pillow once more. "They've been through a lot today." 

Neither of them needed to check to know who was at the door. 

She sighed, throwing the covers off of her and sliding into her slippers before making her way towards the door. It was silent outside.

Maybe they had already given up, she mused and to her own surprise felt a pang of disappointment at the thought. She fumbled with the keys for a moment, bracing herself for whatever she might find outside her door. 

When she pulled at the handle, there was a soft scraping noise and a body fell forward, into her room.

"Roman!" 

The younger man lay motionless for a moment, before he slowly blinked his eyes open. "Ouch! Fucking hell!" He rubbed the side of his jaw, still sore from earlier. 

"What the hell are you doing outside my room?" He shrugged. 

"Dunno, I was just going to my room, must have taken a wrong turn." She raised an eyebrow at him but decided not to comment. He did looked like shit.

The barest hint of a bruise was forming on the underside of his slightly swollen jaw, dark circles under his eyes, a stark contrast to his fair skin. "C'mon rockstar, let's get you inside." She said tapping his shoulder. 

While the younger man slowly got to his feet, a dark shadow appeared in the hallway just outside the door. Gerri frowned.

She remembered the first time Roman had walked into the room with his newly settled daemon, head held high, breast swollen proudly. He looked like the happiest boy on earth. While Connor absentmindedly scratched his parakeet daemons colorful feathers and showed little interested in his brother, Kendall fixated him with jealous eyes, his legs concealing his own daemon and Shiv cradled her daemon, who had yet to settle, in her arms, right now he had taken the form of a house cat, the only evidence of her own jealousy was the hand buried too tight in his sand colored fur and the cat's tense posture.

Everyone knew how disappointed Logan had been when his two oldest son's daemons had settled. But especially Kendall had been a blow. The boy's daemon had taken the form of an eagle so easily, they had spend years mirroring their father and his own daemon that when he woke up one day to find a dachshund in bed next to him, Kendall had refused to come out of his room for days. 

And then Roman had walked in with a hyena daemon and Baird had looked at her and said "I think we know who's going to be the real heir to the throne." His tortoise daemon nodding. And in a way, her late husband had been right, while his brothers kept disappointing their father, Roman was walking under the radar. He was smart at playing stupid and enjoyed staying in line behind his brother while Kendall made one mistake after the other, waiting for his time to shine, that didn't exclude him from their fathers anger thought, if anything, Roman had it worse.

"I'm fine, jesus, why is everyone making such a big fuss about it." Gerri waited until Oriana was inside before closing the door, making sure no one was outside. 

"Shut your mouth, Roman and sit your ass down." She gestured towards her bed. The younger man's eyes lit up for a moment and he barely concealed a smile behind his hand as he sat down cross legged on the bed.

"Excuse me? Who said you could sit ON my bed?" Gerri asked sternly and Aegeus growled to back her up. 

Roman slid off the bed guiltily and watched her with wide eyes. "So…" He started.

She huffed. "So what? You expect me to kiss it better? Get some band-aids for your little ouchie?" He didn't reply, eyes fixed on the wooden floor. 

The bed dipped when Aegeus jumped off the bed to take a closer look at the younger man and his daemon. Gerri watched the ocelot circle the much bigger hyena once, twice before sitting down next to his other half, one of his ears flicking. "Can you get a towel from the bathroom? I don't want her to bleed all over the floor." The daemon asked and only now did she noticed the scratch on the younger daemons nose from where Ignatia, Logan's bald eagle daemon had scratched her. The pathetic yelp the hyena had made still echoed in her ears. 

Oriana had tried to escape from the other daemons talons but the eagle kept her in a iron like grip until Kendall's daemon had intervened, growling at her. It was almost comical, to see Kendall's small dachshund daemon standing up against Logan's much bigger bird daemon. If she wanted, Ignatia could have torn her to pieces. Luckily she let go of Roman's daemon and returned to Logan's side, eyes fixed on the two brothers. Gerri hadn't seen Roman since, but now that he was in his room she could tell how exhausted the younger man was.

The scratch on the hyenas nose wasn't deep but knowing Roman and his daemon they hadn't bothered to take care of it, if anything she probably reopened the wound somehow. 

With a sigh Gerri got up and went to get a towel. Band-aids would have been better but of course they couldn't put them on the daemons nose. 

When she returned, Roman looked like he was ready to fall asleep any second. 

"Hey Rockstar." She waved the towel in front of his face. "Don't fall asleep on me yet, you have a job to do." She handed him the towel and pointed at his daemon. 

"You do it." He tried pushing the towel back int her hands. 

Aegeus hissed. "Don't be stupid Roman, I'm not touching your daemon!" Gerri argued, pushing the towel back with more force.

"Why-"

"Because! First of all, I haven't touched someone else's daemon in… years, second, if your father finds out-"

"But he won't! I mean not unless you tell him. You won't though, right?" Roman asked and his voice got at least two octaves higher at the end of his sentence. 

Gerri sighed. 

"I'm not touching your daemon. The end." 

"Ugh, fine."

Finally he took the towel from her, pressing it to his daemon's bleeding nose with a dramatic sigh. 

"Good boy. Throw that in the bathroom when you're done." As always, Roman did exactly as he was told, balling the towel up and throwing it into the bathroom at full force.

There was a loud splashing noise when the wet towel hit the floor and the younger man turned around to face her with a small, self-satisfied smile. 

"Motherfucker." Gerri mumbled under her breath as she got under the covers of her bed once more. Aegeus settling on her stomach. 

"There's space at the end of the bed if you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the younger man had practically jumped onto the bed, daemon following close behind. 

The bed was big enough for the four of them to sleep comfortably, even the hyena managed to find a comfortable position and the two of them were fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

Gerri watched the younger man sleep for some time, the way his face softened in his sleep, brown hair falling into his face. His suit was going to be ruined in the morning but nothing that couldn't be replaced. 

Nothing was irreplaceable, not for a Roy. 

"We should get some rest too." Aegeus purred, paws kneading her stomach, she could feel how tired he was through their shared bond. 

Sleepily, she took one last glance at Roman and his sleeping daemon.

If the warm fluttering in her chest was anything to go by, she was in deep trouble.


End file.
